Absolution
by ScarletDeath7
Summary: Three years after Kai Leng's escape, the Alliance sends Taryn Ritter undercover to bring him in alive. When unforeseen events force plans to change, how far will she go to complete the mission? Kai LengXOC. M rating for language, violence, suggestive to graphic scenes.
1. Intro

**A/N:** Yeah so I decided there was need for a another Kai Leng fic. I dunno, it just came to mind. I found myself asking, "What all happened to this assassin during his years with Cerberus? Did the Alliance send people to recapture him? What experiences might he have had?" And then I answered those questions by starting this story. It obviously takes place prior to the events of the games, sometime after Kai Leng escapes from the Alliance prison. So read, enjoy, criticize... whatever you like to do. Either way, thanks for your time.

I found this short intro I wrote and decided to add it... I've been working on chapter 3, but it's not coming together how I want it to. Anyway, thanks a whole bunch for the reviews and I'll get this thing updated asap.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Mass Effect or any associated characters, locations, plots, or any other amount of various well know info. (I'm not that good yet.)

* * *

A familiar chime sounded from the computer terminal at the back of the room, indicating an incoming message. Taryn Ritter sat down to view it.

Ritter,

In light of the recent security breach and consequential escape of Alliance prisoner Kai Leng, we are requesting your assistance in the recapture of this fugitive. He is thought to be working with, and likely harbored by, the terrorist organization known as Cerberus. Your experience in tracking and reconnaissance as well as your aptitude for undercover work makes you our preferable choice for this mission. Leng is dangerous, but it's crucial that he be brought in alive.

Attached you'll find a copy of the alias we want you to assume as well as a list of reputable contacts to get started. We've approved a budget and allowance increase for the duration of the mission. No time limit has been put into place, but of course the soon you bring in the fugitive the better. Please review the files we've sent and report to your superior of further instruction.

Sincerely,

Alliance Security

Taryn sighed as she scrolled through the documents sent to her. After briefly skimming the list of contacts and alias information she hurried on to the escapee's file. The main file had a mug shot showing the front and side profile of the young man in question. His dossier listed his Tours of Duty, giving her an idea of just how much experience he actually had. The next few pages offered a compilation of reports filed on Leng regarding his behavior during certain missions. Other than his xenophobic tendencies and penchant for violence, there was little of note in the reports.

Lastly there was a number of photos portraying the ex-Alliance operative. The first showed a close up of the tattoo on the back of his neck depicting a snake devouring its tail. She made a mental note of it before moving on to the next picture showing Leng in light armor training against another Alliance soldier. His build was medium and she guessed from the snapshot that he probably moved more gracefully than others. The final photo was in black and white. It was a still shot from a security camera in his prison cell. Leng was shirtless, leaning forward in a sit-up position, obviously in the middle of a workout. The muscle definition of his chest and arms was far more distinct without the armor. Taryn caught herself gawking and closed the file.

Clearing her head of the image, she forced herself to focus on the facts of the mission. This guy was dangerous and even more so if he was with Cerberus. There was a good chance things wouldn't turn out so well for her, but if things were done right, there was an even better chance she'd be successful. Taryn refused to sit back and wait when the opportunity to drag this scumbag back to the Alliance was right in front of her. In a decisive action, she placed the call to her Lieutenant accepting the mission.

* * *

**Side note:** If anyone is up for the task, I could use a beta reader. I'm not a fan of the sites forums or beta finder features, but if someone happens to read this and is interested send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 1

The bass pounded in Taryn's ear as she sat alone in a corner booth. It was difficult to distinguish between the music and the rush of blood pounding in her head. Maybe it was lack of sleep or even the alcohol that caused her headache. Whatever it was, she wanted to be done with the place. She was on day three of scouting out the club and had yet to lay eyes on her objective. There was no question about the legitimacy of the intelligence she received, her sources were absolute. It was more likely that her target was scouting out the club himself from a safe distance.

Taking a sip of the synthetic amaretto liquor in her glass, she panned the dance floor for what felt like the hundredth time. Still there was no sign of the deadly operative. After the pro-human terrorist group Cerberus helped Kai Leng escape from an Alliance prison, she was tasked with bringing him back. For nearly three years she'd been tracking him across the galaxy, not once getting as close as she was now. The anticipation had her on edge in a way not even the alcohol could calm, at least not without getting completely hammered. As tempting as the idea was, she knew she had a job to do.

Thanks to one of her contacts she had been granted a private audience with the Pirate Queen herself, Aria T'loak. As overseer of Omega, her cooperation was instrumental. Taryn was lucky. While word spread that Cerberus agents were on Omega so did discord among the populace. Already there were multiple reports of human deaths as a result of both paranoia and discrimination. The sooner Cerberus was off Omega the sooner Aria could rein things in again. It was a mutual agreement. Taryn would take care of the Cerberus problem in exchange for full access to Afterlife and any other assistance Aria was willing to provide. She'd been delighted when the asari fully agreed to help her, for all the good it did. Now she was left to wait, feeling nearly useless.

Her patience came to an end. It was time to switch tactics. With a final swig, she downed the sweet liquid and set the glass aside. If she wanted to find the man she was searching for she'd have to maneuver her way through the massive club. If circumstances were different she might have considered it fun. But nothing was fun about this particular mission. Standing up, she grabbed the deep red handbag that matched her designer dress, and slipped into the crowd.

She hated being undercover. Adopting a strange identity, wearing outlandish clothing, saying things she'd never imagined to people she'd never dream of speaking with, all because it was part of the plan. This plan was one she'd objected, preferring the idea of finding Kai Leng and shooting him in the face. But the Alliance, for whatever reason, wanted him alive. So instead of being sent out in a reinforced combat suit and armed to the hilt, she was strutting around in an Andre Levala mini dress and stilettos pretending to be a xenophobic rich girl out to avenger her murdered family. It sounded tacky, but she sold it none the less. Her aim was to convince Leng that they were after the same mark, and then lure him right into Alliance hands. It sounded simple enough at first, but after a few years of being someone else she was about ready to finish things her way.

Heading to the stairs she passed a turian who tried to talk to her. Normally she'd be more than happy to entertain him with conversation. She never held any animosity toward the other galactic races. However her alias, Breana Haze, had an obvious distaste for anyone who wasn't human. Staying in character, she ignored the turian and increased her pace to put distance between them. The pang of guilt that followed was gone just as fast as it appeared. Years of training made pushing the emotions aside almost automatic. Some would say it was cold. She preferred to think of it as skilled.

The dance floor on the lower level was her destination. Finding an open space to dance, she used it as an excuse to scope out the area. It didn't take long for one of the humans nearby to notice her. In addition to his presence behind her, she felt hands on her hips. Turning to face him, she noted that he barely looked old enough to be in the club, but then again Taryn looked a bit younger herself. At twenty-three she was still often mistaken for a student. There were times when it was helpful to look young, but for the most part she found it annoying. More often than not she was regarded with skepticism, or completely ignored, despite her experience and successful track record.

Looking over the man's shoulder gave her a full view of the bar. She draped her arms behind his neck and moved her hips against him. With her dance partner temporarily distracted, she got a good look at the bartender and his patrons. Barely visible in the shadowed corner at the end of the bar were two men. The one standing, whose face she could see, was dresses in heavy body armor and had his arm wrapped loosely around a Crossfire assault rifle. He was engrossed in what appeared to be a discontenting conversation with the man sitting down. Even though he was facing away, she had no doubt it was Kai Leng. Even if he hadn't matched the exact description she was given, the tattoo on the back of his neck was a dead giveaway.

Smoothly, she slid away from the man dancing with her. Showing no disappointment, he moved on to dance with an asari close by. Taryn screwed up her face into a disgusted express, one she didn't really feel, and sauntered up to the bar. The only space available to stand happened to be next to Leng. It wasn't what she expected, but given his hatred of the other alien species, she wasn't surprised by the void. In this case, being so close to him was to her advantage. The thought of walking up behind him and simply slitting his throat was alluring. Even with all the witnesses present, she had nothing to worry about. Hell, the citizens might even give her a medal for taking out the Cerberus thug. Nevertheless, this time she settled on the original plan.

The batarian behind the bar glared at her, obviously irritated to be serving yet another human. She pretended to mutually share the displeasure.

"What'll it be?" the alien asked her, aggravated.

From her purse she produced a pair of hundred-credit chips and slid them across the counter.

"Information," so told him, slowly and plainly. This may have been the most important part of the whole plan. It would be the bait to catch her targets attention. There was no useful information she could actually gain from the bartender. What she really needed was to make sure Leng overheard her request. Raising her voice faintly she said, "I'm looking for a turian."

With a droll look, the batarian rolled both sets of eyes. "Lady, do you have any idea how many turians I see pass through this club?"

Taryn smirked, knowing that's what he would say. With careful articulation, she made sure her words were clear enough to be heard by the man next to her. "You would remember this one," she continued. "He would have been well armed and accompanied by an ill-tempered krogan and an up-tight asari."

A half-laugh sounded from the bartender. "He was here a few hours ago, ordered a drink and hung around a bit before taking off with a nervous looking salarian."

She didn't bother to thank the four-eyed alien. In her peripheral vision she could see that the armored man was leaving. That left Kai Leng alone, now facing her. She could feel his eyes watching her, probably taking stock as he waited for the right moment to move in.

"You sure I can't get you a drink?" the bartender added sarcastically, breaking her thoughts, probably hoping to poison her.

With one last appalled look, Taryn turned her back on him and leaned against the bar, her small purse dangling from her fingertips. From the corner of her eye she could barely see Kai Leng rise and lean against the counter next to her.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for a turian," he confessed, capturing her attention. His eyes were hidden behind a dark visor, yet his visible features betrayed his predominantly Chinese heritage. Long dark hair framed his face in a strangely elegant way. He wasn't known for showing emotion, but the crooked smile on his face hinted at amusement. Taryn was forced to squelch the brief notion that she found his youthful looks and lithe, muscular body eerily attractive.

With an arrogant smile she nodded, "I am. Rumor has it he's here on Omega."

"So I've heard," Kai Leng acknowledged, pivoting to stand in front of her. Even in heels she was a few inches shorter than him. He leaned near her and she felt her pulse quicken. It took more effort than usual to remain calm and appear unaffected. Bringing his fingers up, he brushed them over the 'A.L.' monogram inscribed on the gold clasp holding the fabric of the plunging neckline over her chest. Andre Levala was a premier clothing designer on Earth, and she suspected Leng would have an appreciation for the human design. It seemed she was right. "What business does someone like you have with a piece of scum like Trien Denon?"

A look of amusement crept across her face. "You could say he took something from me, something… irreplaceable."

She didn't want to give him too much information. Keeping him curious was essential. He needed to think she knew something he didn't. In reality things were probably the other way around. Even though her sources were reliable, she was limited by both the Alliance and the task of maintaining her cover. If she was seen speaking with anyone who wasn't human it could ruin nearly three years of progress.

Slowly Kai Leng lowered his hand and placed it on the counter next to her. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body, yet he didn't bother to touch her.

"Perhaps," he suggested, "we could exchange useful information on the turian in question."

Tilting her head to the side she achieved a more innocent appearance. "And take the chance that you might kill him before I can?" she said almost mockingly, "I think not."

Leng raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Still the mischievous half-smile remained on his face. He knew her game, or at least part of it, and was clearly enjoying it. Even though he wanted the information, her reluctance to divulge it left him enticed and willing to see what she would offer.

"I've a better idea," Taryn countered, "how about we work together. When we find him, you let me get a couple shots in and he's all yours." She watched Leng contemplate the thought before continuing, "We can even operate on your terms if you prefer," she added, sweetening the deal.

"I'll need to think it over," he finally said, leaning in so close his lips brushed against her ear ever so slightly. A faint musky scent with a touch of something darker drifted from him. With an inviting whisper he instructed, "Meet me here at the same time tomorrow and you'll have an answer."

She had to close her eyes and concentrate to suppress the shudder that threatened to affirm her subconscious. That in itself was a reaction she'd hoped to avoid. It was too late now. The only thing she could do was play it off as a pleasant response, which perhaps it was; at this point she was no longer sure.

Flashing an alluring smile his way, she vowed to be there. Without question, the agreement meant he would check out her alias thoroughly. He'd probably trail her to her apartment. Most definitely run a background check on the assumed name she would give him. Confirm whatever credential she had, which luckily weren't many since Breana Haze was only an ordinary civilian from Earth. It all would fall into place perfectly.

Kai Leng pulled away, but only a little. He was still close enough that the smallest amount movement would cause contact. The smirk on his face still hadn't faded.

"And what do I call you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

After an extended pause in which she was supposedly contemplating what to say, Taryn smiled. Showing such reluctance would only add to the belief that she actually was who she said she was.

"Breana," she finally offered. It was a name she was more than used to using by now. Her eyes glinted playfully as she elaborated, "Breana Haze."

Gently he seized her empty hand by the fingers and raised it up. "A pleasure," he said as his lips touched her fingertips, "You can call me Kai Leng."

As he lowered her hand the smirk on his face morphed into a knowing smile. Taryn was suddenly terrified. Did he know why she was there? What she was doing? Despite the terror screeching through her brain she forced a smirk to her lips. Whether he knew or not was unforeseeable. All she could do was carry on with the act and hope for the best.

Leng took a number of steps backward before turning around. She watched as he walked away, surprised that he had use his real name. Was he that arrogant or was he taunting her? Did it even matter? Recognizing the self-doubt she suppressed it. Things were going as planned and she needed to stick to it, even if she couldn't read the man she was after. Flipping her chestnut waves over her shoulder, she headed to the exit.

...

Kai Leng had followed her from a distance since she left the club. Now he watched from a nearby rooftop as Breana used a pass card to enter the apartment building. Other than that the small structure appeared to have no security. Based on her choice of designer clothing she could probably afford the most secure complex on Omega. So what was she doing here? It could have been a sign that she had very few enemies, or that she was too ignorant to realize the dangers of Omega. He doubted it was the latter.

With his omni-tool he was able to remotely hack the terminals inside the building until he found hers. There wasn't any useful information. The few files that existed were news stories and articles about Trian Denon and the anti-human organization he was a part of. A prominent report detailed the attack of a popular vacation resort in which a number of human families perished, one of which being the Haze family. That explained a few things. As far as information transfer was concern, the extranet history showed a few formal requests for information and their counterpart denial letters. It was nothing he hadn't already concluded.

Just then a call from one of his operatives came through his earpiece.

"What is it?" he asked fairly irritated.

"The information you requested on Briana Haze has been compiled," a female voice replied.

"And what did you learn?"

"Nothing of interest, she's originally from Earth, but she's been traveling since her family was killed a year back while on holiday. Looks like her parents left her a hefty trust fund, other than that everything looks normal. No questionable purchases, no large transfers of credits, and no known relations with anyone who isn't human."

Leng smirked slightly, wondering why he was even considering working with the woman. The only time he didn't work alone was when he absolutely needed a team and then it was only handpicked operatives, usually from Cerberus. He was intrigued by this woman and the fact that she might have information useful to him made for a convenient excuse to see her again. Perhaps her help would actually be useful in his mission as well.

"Scrap the information," he commanded his subordinate.

"But, we…" she tried to protest, but Leng wouldn't stand for it.

"I said scrap it!"

Before she could say another word, he ended the call.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm hoping this chapter is more interesting than the first. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and special thanks to **Lycanwolff** for the great review and to **SunshineDeathRay123 **for helping me proofread and edit. You guys are awesome! Hope everyone enjoys this one.

I started writing chapter three, but it will be put on hold until I finish my cosplay costume. I'm hoping this won't take long, but I have quite a bit of work to do on it. My goal is to have it done by July 6th then I plan to go back to working on this story. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

"Would you shut the hell up already?" Trien Denon commanded a terrified salarian, jabbing him with his M-23 Katana shotgun. The hyperactive alien in front of him had been rambling on relentlessly about nonsense ever since they'd left Afterlife. It was supposed to be a quiet meeting. The salarian was supposed to bring him a handful of research files in exchange for a few hundred thousand credits. Everybody wins. Of course that's not how things went down. Instead of handing over the files, the nervous scientist fumbled over his words trying to explain that he'd need to escort Trien to the laboratory.

Trien didn't like it when the rules were changed. He would have walked away if the information wasn't so damned important to the cause. A group of salarian bio-engineers were running tests on human tissue when they accidentally came across what could be used as a deadly weapon against humanity. In an effort to keep things peaceful, the synthetic virus used in the experiment was never reproduced and the files became classified. Someone from their little party thought the classified information might be profitable. As it turned out the anti-human organization he was a part of, Illaturos, was highly interested. They would have likely paid millions for the blueprints to create the biological weapon. Their inside contact, however, was only asking for a few hundred-thousand, and Trien had been sent to procure the goods.

Now he had the barrel of his shotgun pressed to the salarian's back, following him down a dim, empty alley. Omega was riddled with passages like this. Shadowy and dangerous, they provided the perfect cover for so many of the sinister dealings that took place on the station. He could pull the trigger and walk away, leaving the overgrown amphibian to rot in the darkness. No one would find him for days, maybe even weeks. The little bastard was lucky Trien couldn't find the lab without him.

"Please don't kill me," the salarian begged, shaking uncontrollably. "This idea was all Taloth's. I was just supposed to show you to the lab. He's the one you want. You…"

His plea was cut short as the butt of Trien's shotgun collided with his head.

"What part of shut the hell up don't you understand?" the turian asked rhetorically as he pushed the dazed salarian forward. This time his guide remained silent.

A few more twists and turns through streets and alleys brought them within sight of the lab. Like the other industrial buildings around it, there was nothing indicating that the structure housed a sophisticated laboratory setup inside. A closer inspection revealed no windows, and the only sign that the place was occupied at all was a small black security camera panning back and forth over the area near the shadowed doorway. The scientists certainly didn't splurge on external security. All that kept his salarian guide alive now was the mystery of what precautions had been set up beyond the door.

"Open it," he instructed, weary that the door might be rigged to explosives, or that a spray of gunfire awaited him on the other side. Nothing happened as the salarian pulled the door open and walked through. The only thing waiting for them behind the door was another door. This one was glass. On the wall next to it was a small black box fitted with a numerical panel. It could be easily bypassed, but he wouldn't need to worry about that.

"Enter the code," Trien said coldly, hoping he wouldn't have to encourage the alien further. It appeared that wouldn't be necessary. He didn't bother watching as the still shaking salarian punched in a series of numbers. There would be no need for the security code after today.

The door unlocked with a soft click and he ushered the salarian through it. When nothing exploded, Trien followed him. They stood at the end of a long hallway with doors lining either side. Other than the number listed on each door, there was no way of knowing where anything was.

Raising the shotgun, he pressed the barrel to the salarian's head. Close to his captive's ear he snarled, "Take me to the lab."

"R…room t…ten," the alien stuttered, his eyes clenched shut, "the l…lab is in r… room ten."

Trien gave him a shove forward and growled, "After you."

A few yards brought them to door number ten. It looked like all the other doors except for the one and zero painted on it. There wasn't even so much as a viewing window to peak through.

When he said, "Door open," it did just that. With a hard push, he sent his hostage in ahead of him. Once again there was no gunfire, no explosions, so he entered the room. To his disappointment, it wasn't a lab at all. Instead, there were three more armed salarians. Their weapons were out, but rested in their arms, pointed to the floor. They didn't seem surprised to see him.

The one in the middle had what might be interpreted as a smile when he spoke, "Our buyer, I presume?" Trien's guide-turned-captive nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. It has come to my attention that our creation may be worth far more than what we originally asked."

He should have guessed that's what this was about. Greed always got the best of people. Their win-win situation was about to turn into a win-lose situation.

"You get the amount we agreed on," he told the group. His focus was on their leader, but from where he stood he had a good view of all three. Their weapons remained stationary. It was a good sign of their rationality.

"We have another buyer," the head salarian added, his 'smile' had faded.

Of course they did. Illaturos wasn't the only anti-human activist group in the galaxy. There were plenty of other potential buyers out there, but the deal had been stuck with his organization. No one backed out of a deal with him, not without paying for it.

"I'm sure you do," Trien stated as he pulled his salarian hostage in front of him. "Problem is, I'm here and they're not." From behind his captive he took shot after shot at the armed aliens, starting with the creature closest to him. The first shot weakened the kinetic barrier, the next ripped through the armor, and the third one left the salarian lifeless on the floor.

The other two had taken coved behind a bank of computer terminals. The few shots they squeezed in were wasted on the messenger that Trian was currently using as a shield. He moved in closer. As one of the salarians poked his head out, Trian pulled the trigger of his shotgun and watched the alien's blood splatter against the wall.

With two down and Taloth remaining, he rounded the corner of the computer bank. Rather than taking another shot, he threw the lifeless body of his hostage at the remaining salarian. Both toppled to the floor. While his opponent struggled, Trien took the opportunity to fire at the salarian's armed hand. The gun clattered to the floor as Taloth howled in pain, his hand and arm reduced to a bleeding pulp. Trien applied a swift kick to his ribs before dragging him up to one of the terminals.

"Now, how about you retrieve the files we originally agreed on," he suggested, holding the salarian up by the collar of his combat suit.

Taloth struggled to enter information on the keyboard with his remaining useable hand. A pool of blood had formed from where his mutilated arm hung. The loss of blood slowed him down considerably. After some time he was eventually able to pull up the files and copy them to a disk. When the disk ejected he snatched it up and turned to the turian.

"What about my money," he managed through pained breaths.

Trien gave him a sadistic smile. "Oh, you won't be needing it," he replied before placing his gun between the salarian's eyes and pulling the trigger. Blood and bits of brain matter coated the computer terminal. Luckily he had no use for the gruesome thing. On the floor next to the lifeless body was the disk with all the information he required.

Voices sounded faintly from the front of the building. He guessed it was probably reinforcements responding to the sound of the gunfire. It wasn't surprising. There was no way to tell how many were coming for him, and at this point it didn't really matter. Grabbing the disk, he pocketed it and moved for the door.

Cautiously he peaked into the hallway towards the front. A spray of bullets had him ducking back almost immediately. At least half a dozen combatants blocked his path to the main entrance. He wasn't close enough for his shotgun to be effective, so he scrambled to recover an assault rifle from one of the fallen salarians in the room.

This time when he poked his head out he was able to get a few shots in, but not enough to do any damage. Trian swore to himself as he leaned against the inside of the door. It seemed hopeless, but he wasn't about to give up. This mission was too important to the cause. He'd do whatever was necessary to bring the files to his superiors.

An explosion and the following barrage of gunfire reclaimed his attention. Whatever caused it was obviously not focused on him. With a deep breath he looked around the corner again. All but two of the salarians were dead on the ground. The last of them fell as a new round of bullets tore through their armor. He couldn't have been happier to see Dreg step out of the debris cloud.

"It's about damn time," he called out to his krogan ally. They'd been working together a long time. Even though Trien didn't trust anyone, he found working with Dreg bearable, even useful at times.

"You could've at least left the door open," Dreg grunted as he checked the bodies of the dead. Other than a couple guns, there was nothing of value to take.

Trien moved passed him to where the door once stood. "And let you miss the chance to blow shit up?"

"Good point," the krogan retorted as he turned to the opening in the wall as well.

Glancing though the doorway at them was a beautiful asari. Vibrant magenta markings were scattered over the bright blue skin of her face. A formfitting combat suit covered the rest of her.

"Took you clowns long enough," she complained, stashing her pistol in place at her hip.

"Can it Katyra," Dreg spat as he came closer to her, "some of us had to do real work this time."

She smiled, knowing she'd successfully riled the brute of a creature.

"Let's go," Trien interjected before either could say another word. "It won't be long before some one hears about this and I want to be long gone by then."

The team walked away from the damaged building and the massacre within, never to see it again.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. No excuses, just apologies. Thanks for your patience and a special thanks to reviewers **Kuroneko, Lycanwolff, **and **Tokyorose627. **You guys rock. I also apologize for the lack of editing. Looking for a new beta reader and I'm not a fan of the forums and beta finder features on the sight. That said, anyone who might be interested PM me. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Taryn checked her watch again, frustrated that only minutes had elapsed since the last time she'd glanced at it. Three hours ago she joined the endless line of patrons outside Afterlife, and only now was she close to the main entrance. With the possibility of Leng's people watching her, taking advantage of her VIP status was no longer an option. Knowing this, she had made a point of giving herself plenty of time to stand in line. Even so, she hadn't anticipated it taking this long.

The gold and black mini dress she'd picked was uncomfortable. It left one shoulder bare while the neckline draped over her chest. The form fitting gold slowly blended into a black just past her hips and stopped much higher than she would consider appropriate under regular circumstances. A pair of black heals with straps cradled her feet which were beginning to ache. For once she could sympathize with the party going citizens, and it reminded her of the many reasons she tried to avoid the club scene.

The door was still a few feet away, guarded by a large krogan with a clip board and a two-way radio. All the club's VIPs were listed on the clip board and the two-way radio provided contact with those inside to keep track of who was in and who was out. Afterlife was constantly full to capacity. No one entered until someone left.

An intoxicated couple walked out the main doors. The human male gave a playful smack to his asari companion's rear end. Appearing to respond favorably, the asari grabbed the man's hand and they scurried off around the corner. With a quick motion the krogan pressed button on his ear piece and said something Taryn couldn't quite make out. Then he pointed to her and the man in front of her and directed them to go inside.

It looked the same as it had every day for the last four days. A diversity of bodies, dancing and sweating, packed wall to wall under colored neon lights. Large speakers pounded with a constant stream of techno dance music. On stage, a number of half naked asari moved in rhythm to the sound as the clientele tossed credit chips to them. It was wild, free spirited atmosphere, and she could hardly stand to be part of it.

The lower level bar was visible through the throngs of patrons on the dance floor. Most of the seats were empty, abandoned by a crowd more interested in closer interactions. Leng wasn't in sight yet, so she sat down among the vacant stools. Absorbed in conversation with another batarian, the bartender was content to ignore her, not surprising considering the previous day's events. Taryn was hoping this would be the last time she'd have to step foot in here on this mission.

Next to her, a man wearing too much cologne and hair gel sat down. It would have been reflex to pull away, but she'd long since learned to control most of those. She continued to sit and pretend he wasn't there.

"You are looking fine tonight, girl," he called to her with a whistle.

She rolled her eyes, more than a little put off by the man's regard. "Not interested," she replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Awe, common, Honey," the man continued, leaning in to touch her. No sooner had he reached for her when the bar stool was swept out from under him, leaving him flat on the floor. Taryn turned to see what happened, shocked to find Kai Leng standing over him.

"She's not interested," he repeated her words in a calm, lethal tone, "now leave."

The man looked scared as he scrambled to his feet. Kai Leng was sickened by the sleaze ball's blatant lack of respect. At least that's what he convinced himself. Ms. Haze was above such trash. In truth it had much more to do with the untimely attraction he had to her, but it wasn't like him to be possessive, nor to admit to such a thing. After all, she was only a resource and nothing more. Keeping with his apathetic facade, he leaned against the bar and watched the man stagger away back into the crowd.

Taryn watched Kai Leng closely, trying to catch any hint of what he might be thinking. His bold actions attracted some attention, maybe more attention then was suitable. It was not something she'd foreseen him doing. Perhaps he'd lost it. Whatever his reaction, he kept it hidden behind chiseled features and an obscure visor. A visor she wished to see beneath for more reasons then she wanted to think about.

"And now you're even scaring off my customers," the bartender complained, interrupting the unspoken moment that had passed between them. "What is it with you?"

She wanted to apologize. The scene was uncalled for, after all, but she didn't. All the batarian got from her was a repulsed glare saying she couldn't stand the sight of him. Breana Haze apologized to no one, especially lowly bartenders.

"I shouldn't even give you this," he spat, nearly throwing a data pad in her direction, "but the person who left it offered me more credits than I could walk away from."

Lifting it from the counter, Taryn examined the digital words on the screen.

_Breana,_

_The meeting didn't go as planned. The salarians double crossed Trien and now they're dead. He has the data and is headed to Illium. he'll probably lay low staying somewhere near the ports while he makes arrangements for the exchange. I don't plan on being there when you show up._

_Kat_

This was going to be an issue. Her sources said Trien Denon was supposed to be on Omega for a week. Her team was supposed to move in two days from now after she led Kai Leng to Denon's safe house. They'd take out two birds with one stone. Now, there was no secure way of letting her team know the plan had changed. At least not without blowing her cover. No, she'd worked too hard to get this close to Leng, she'd just have to find another way. On the bright side, this ensured she wouldn't be leading her team into any sort of trouble.

"Something important, Ms. Haze?" Kai Leng asked, recapturing her attention.

"Well, that all depends, Mr. Leng. Will we be working together?"

For a moment he contemplated her. She had information. Was it better than his? Did it matter? He could simply take it and leave, or even kill her for it if he had to. Yet, she was a stunning example of everything a female should be. Beautiful, classy, human. He didn't need an ally, an accomplice. Hell, he didn't even need a scapegoat this time, but turning her away seemed like a wasted opportunity. For what, he wasn't completely sure, but he was willing to find out.

"It appears we will be, at least for now," he agreed, leaving her the slightest warning if she so chose to heed it.

She slid the data pad over to Leng, still hiding her frustration at the sudden change of plans. It was possible he already knew Denon had fled from the hollowed out asteroid, but her willingness to share the information was key. Ideally, it would solidify their temporary partnership. She didn't expect to gain his trust, that was right up there with making pigs fly; all she intended was to assure him that she was serious about working with him.

Again, she couldn't gage his reaction. His eyes still effectively hidden behind the dark visor and his other features under such control that not even a hint of tension was noticeable. Even his posture was more relaxed then she'd presumed possible. Despite her inability to read him, she found herself lingering a little too long over his intricate features. From the angular planes of his face to the definition of his sculpted arms and the agile form of his lean body, he was the picture of lethal masculinity. His presence was affecting her far more than it should have.

After taking longer than was necessary to read the data pad, Leng glanced at her. The abrupt motion broke the slight trance she'd slipped into. Taryn silently cursed herself for losing focus as the hint of a smile crept across her associate's lips. Heat of embarrassment spread over her face in a pink flush as she looked away. What was she doing? This man was a criminal, a murderer, some one she was planning to apprehend, and here she was nearly drooling over him. It was completely absurd. It took all her effort to push aside the ridiculous fire burning within and face him again.

Leng was taken aback by her reaction. She'd been more in control than some one of her stature should have been. Too many of her movements and body language were calculated and deliberate. At least they had been until now. He'd felt her gaze taking him in, exploring his physique, and he was more than happy to indulge her as he appeared preoccupied with the information in his hands. Women like her weren't shy about their intentions. Not unlike himself, if they saw something they wanted they simply took it. So begs the question, why was she blushing like she'd done something unspeakable? Curious indeed. Even so, it only gave him more ambition to push her limits.

Despite the brief collapse, the mask she wore was again secured in place. A beguiling, playful look replaced the shameful blush showing moments ago. It was a mistake she knew would cost her. Leng's hand brushed against hers as he handed the data pad back. This time she willed herself to accept the contact letting it linger even as it sent a nervous rush though her body, stoking the fire she couldn't extinguish. A price for failing to do what was necessary. Breana wasn't the type to hide her attraction to any man, but luckily she was the type that would play hard-to-get, and that might just save her this time.

"Is your contact reliable?" Kai Leng asked, knowing that tracking Denon was slightly more important at the moment than testing the boarders with the woman next to him. The possible destruction of his race was on the line and nothing was more important to him then preserving humanity. Trien Denon had to be stopped at all costs.

Taryn expected no less. he didn't get where he was by jumping at every slice of intelligence fed to him. At some point she figured he would have to verify things with his own contacts, but he wouldn't do that in front of her. "I've no reason to believe otherwise," she answered. A true response, though it left room to assume there might be a hint of skepticism. No one trussed their contacts absolutely. Both of them knew that well. Today, that was enough to convince him.

"The sooner we leave, the better," her suggested, the 'we' inferring they were officially a team.

"Do you have a ship?" She'd been traveling by passenger vessels since her mission began. It was slow and tedious, but having a private ship was too risky. Unlike herself, Breana had no experience flying spacecrafts, and although a personal pilot might have passed as acceptable, it would have just been one more person that could jeopardize the mission. She wasn't willing to take that chance.

Leng was reluctant to answer. Not something she'd come to expect from him. Was he hiding something on the ship? Or was he just having second thought about working so closely with her? Either way she couldn't believe he'd show reluctance in this. Perhaps she wasn't the only one to slip up today.

"I do," he finally admitted, "however it might not be quite what you expect." He couldn't be sure how she would react to seeing the Cerberus vessel. Granted, it didn't exactly advertise Cerberus from the outside, but the inside was another story. Would she think differently of him once she knew who he worked for? It shouldn't matter. He had to remind himself to think of her as just another asset.

"As long as it gets us to Illium, I don't care if it's a broom stick."

He allowed himself to grin at her little quip. Just because he was a cold blooded assassin didn't mean he couldn't have a sense of humor about somethings. Not to mention it was a much better response than what he actually felt. Pinning her to the bar and ravishing her with his mouth probably wouldn't go over so well, so he had to settle for the alternative.

Keeping with appearances, Taryn hooked her arm around the one he offered. Looking like they were together provided a convenient excuse for their hurried departure. Not that most people would care, but they both knew eyes were always watching from an unknown vantage. This kept it simple, chalking things up to the obvious assumptions. No questions asked, or at least fewer questions asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 4 is done. I'm not real happy with this one, but it is what it is. The next one should have more action. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam Jensen watched as his squad leader strolled away from the bar with the man they were supposed to take into custody. Something was off. Taryn didn't slip up, at least not like he'd just witnessed. She was supposed to get in good with the target, but this was pushing the line. There were still two days before they would take Leng down, which meant Taryn shouldn't be going anywhere with him alone. It wasn't like her to take these kinds of risks. He needed more information, something that hinted at what she was planning.

On the counter at the bar waited the data pad, pushed aside and forgotten. Sam casually made his way over and picked it up. There should have been a blank screen, its message should have been erased immediately after receipt. Had she really become so careless? He'd never seen Taryn make these kind of mistakes in all they years they had known each other.

According to the information, Trien Denon had murdered a group of salariens before fleeing from the astroid. He could only conclude that Taryn convinced Leng to follow him. And they would need to follow him, but not like this. They needed to confer, to establish a new plan, to distribute new orders. No, this definitely wasn't right. She wasn't safe and they needed to go after her.

"Captain," Sam radioed to the ship.

"What is it, Chief?"

He hesitated for a moment to find the words he needed, "I believe Ritter may be in over her head. She left with Leng and neglected to relay instructions, sir."

Static over the radio crackled in his ear before his captain spoke again. "Do you know where they're headed?"

Sam look down at the data pad again. "I found evidence that suggests they're following the turian to Illium."

"Gather the team. We're going to Illium."

* * *

The space port was a welcome sight. Through the long windows, Taryn could see his ship. Cloaked in a sleek black and devoid of any markings, nothing to give it away as Cerberus. The craft held an air of mystery, mirroring that of it operator. It was fitting transport for someone as illusive as Kai Leng.

The door slid open granting them access to the ship. Once she stepped foot inside she would be on Leng's playing field. There would be no turning back, no way of contacting her team, no chance she'd have anyone at her back. She would be alone with one of the most dangerous fugitives in the galaxy. Forget going by the book, this wasn't even in the library. Her actions were so far off the grid she wasn't even sure what she was doing anymore. All she cared about was keeping Kai Leng in her sight. Too many years and too much effort had been put into tracking him down and she wasn't about to loose him now. Dread rose within her, a warning she should have heeded, but she trounced it down before following the dark assassin over the threshold.

The interior was unmistakably Cerberus. Bright lighting and pale surfaces gave the illusion of a clean, sterile environment. High tech equipment was everywhere, some of which she'd never seen before. Yellow Cerberus emblems were plastered on nearly every surface inside the vessel. Yet, somehow, its cold mechanics yielded to an equally appealing presence of luxury.

"You're with Cerberus, then?" Taryn asked as she trailed Leng to the cockpit area.

"Yes, and I hope for your sake that isn't going to be a problem," he told her, a note of ruthlessness to his tone.

"On the contrary, I find it comforting," she lied, taking a seat next to him, "and a bit alluring."

Though, Kai Leng had busied himself with the controls, her inducement hardly fell on deaf ears. He dared not look at her. A reaction would only encourage her and if she continued they could easily be spending a few more hours on Omega. If there was one thing he didn't lack it was control, and he wasn't about to lose it to her, even if his body demanded otherwise.

Despite his efforts, he still caught glimpses of her in his peripherals. Her long, tantalizing legs filled his head with lustful thoughts. Flawless legs that would look even better wrapped around his waist, gifting him with the heaven in between them. It took all he had to refocus his attention on steering the ship out of port.

Leng's silence made her uncomfortable. Without the distraction of his arrogant remarks, she was more aware than ever of her current vulnerabilities. Her lack of preferred firearms. The absents of her favorite armor. Hell, forget the armor, she would have been happy just to have some clothes that covered more of her body. The mini dress had nearly out lived its usefulness and Taryn was ready to trade it in for jeans and a t-shirt.

None of that came close to the true weakness she had to face. Any time she got within feet of him she couldn't think straight. Her logic would take a back seat to the needs she'd been neglecting for the past tree years. This was the one scenario she'd hoped to avoid, instead she'd landed herself right in the middle of it. If that's what it took to bring him to justice, she would just have to make it work.

It wasn't until after he set the vessel on course for the mass relay that Kai Leng finally turned to her. Pushing aside the impulse to touch her, he stood and walked towards the back of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Taryn asked, puzzled.

"To find you some clothes."

She followed, refusing to let him leave her line of sight. Not like he'd have anywhere to go, they were in the middle of space, but she couldn't take any chances. He had slipped from her grasp too many times. If Leng could escape a high security prison, she had no doubt he would find a way off this vessel if it came to that.

"Is my attire a distraction?" she guessed, watching him rummage through a storage locker. Secretly, she was relieved by the idea of changing. It would be to her advantage if she could keep him distracted, but not at this price.

_More than you know, he thought._ Not that he'd admit it to her. "It's going to be a long trip and I doubt you'll want to face the turian in that little scrap of fabric."

Thankfully, his point was valid. Her wardrobe was somewhat of an over site given the change in plans. Even so, the unexpected gesture of charity didn't slip past her. There had to be more to it than that. The only way he would agree to giving her anything was if he had something to gain by it, or if it was favorable to the alternative.

The shirt and pants he handed her bore the same Cerberus emblem that dotted the ship's interior. She gave him a droll look. "I think I'll keep my own outfit on," she added stubbornly, not wanting to seem to eager.

Kai Leng grabbed her around the waist with one hand while he held her chin in the other. Before she even knew what was happening, he pulled her into a searing kiss. Taryn's lips parted of their own accord in an daring invitation. The feel of his lean body against her's and the exquisite taste of his mouth left her mind reeling. Her hunger matched his as she returned the action, meeting him on his own level.

Regaining her bearings, she pulled away. Shame washed over her. She needed to put space between them. It no longer mattered what her alias would do in this situation, if she spent one more second in his arms… She didn't even want to think about it. Luckily, in this case, Leng seemed to think the same.

Touching his thumb to her lower lip, he moved back. "I highly suggest you change."

Taryn swallowed hard. Words abandoned her. All she could do was nod her head in agreement as she moved to the small restroom beside her.

When the door slid shut, she leaned against it, trying to breathe deep and slowly. Not that it helped any. The feel of his hands and lips lingered, their phantom touch fueling the passion she hated to acknowledge. It was wrong on every level, but no matter what she did to convince herself otherwise, there was no denying it. She wanted him.

Leng cursed himself as he headed back to man the vessel. The kiss was supposed to be a threat to put her in her place. Somehow it had turned into more of a heated promise of what she would do to him if he allowed it. A promise that left him painfully hard for her. If she hadn't pulled away when she did, he would have taken her right there. It was a game he was used to playing, but every move he made seemed to produce an outcome he hadn't counted on. This woman was more and more unpredictable. While part of him enjoyed that fact to no end, he also knew how inexplicably dangerous it could become. He knew nothing about her. Even though her identity checked out, she didn't fit the mold. Whoever she was, it wasn't Breana Haze. Which left the question, who was she?


End file.
